


It only hurts when I breathe

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: After everything that happened with Joe White being murder, and going after the men who killed him, Steve takes Joe's advice and goes after Catherine,Steve and Catherine return to Hawaii ready to face reality but first Steve's got to talk to Danny cause before he left to chase after Catherine, Steve and Danny slept together then Steve snuck out with out a word.And just how far will Danny go to keep Steve from learning he has cancer,Will Danny's cancer bring the two ex friends closer together or will it rip them apart for good.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 5 months since Steve left Hawaii and the team behind to chase after Catherine and give their relationship another chance. Steve hasn't really thought about Hawaii or the team or Danny since he left, life has been going good for him and Catherine but now he knows he has to go back to Hawaii and face the team and face Danny unaware of the damage he has done to the team but most importantly Danny who has no clue what happened or why Steve left him and the team, several unanswered messages and emails and texts and calls have now destroyed the team and friendships that Steve may never get back, trusts destroyed and betrayals that have left them shattered and broken.

Steve and Catherine are now back on Hawaiian soul and are heading to the 5-0 headquarters where they are met by Duke who informs Steve that Danny is now head of 5-0 at the request of the governor plus the team isn't the same as you left it, Danny isn't the same and you may want to stay away from him.

Steve and Catherine head up to the 5-0 office where they see Tani Junior Adam Lou and Jerry standing at smart table watching Danny through his office windows they could see that Danny looks different as do the others then they walk into the office and

" Hey everyone " Steve says as he and Catherine walk over to the team 

Everyone turns to see Steve and Catherine walk in then they all hear 

" What the fuck are you doing here " Danny says as he walks out of his office 

" Came back from a much needed break " Steve says as he walks over to Danny 

" Oh so you chose Catherine over the team is that what your break was " Danny says as he looks hard at Steve 

" Yes I am so sorry Danny " Steve said as he stepped closer to Danny who stepped back

" Your apologies mean nothing to me just like you mean nothing to me oh by the way here " Danny said as he punched Steve in the jaw said in a very cold and lifeless voice you were right back then I hate you 

Danny walked away from Steve never once looking back headed for his office closing it then the blinds then he fell on the couch his head in his hands.

While back in the main office, the team stood there shocked at how angry Danny is with Steve, Steve stood there shocked at the coldness Danny showed him plus his heart shattered when he heard Danny say he hates him, Steve looked at the team who too were shocked by what Danny did.

Meanwhile Catherine could see how much pain sorrow and anger Danny was in so she went to his office while Steve went to talk to the team. Catherine enters the office and sees Danny sitting on the couch then 

" Hey is it ok if I come in " Catherine said softly and unsure if he would want her there 

Danny looks up and sees Catherine standing there looking so unsure then

" Sure you can " Danny says as he moves over so Catherine can sit down next to him

" I know I am the last person you want to see right now but we use to be friends and I hate seeing you hurting so much " Catherine says as she looks at Danny who is still angry

" It's not your fault that Steve is a moron or a heartless jerk who I will never trust or let in again " Danny says as he looks at the floor.

" I know what happened between you two before Steve left " Catherine said as she watched the hurt and betrayal show on his face 

" Doesn't matter anymore Steve made his choice he choose you over us over the team he left and now I'm the head of 5-0 and his boss that is all we will ever be I won't let him hurt me or my children or the team again he hurt me once I won't let it happen again " Danny said as he stood up.

Danny walked over to his desk opened a drawer pulled out two badges and two guns placed them on the desk then walked over to the door opened it then

" Mcgarrett " Danny called in a cold unfeeling lifeless tone that sent shivers down Steve's spine 

Steve enters Danny's office where he saw Catherine was already waiting then 

" The governor asked that I welcome you both back and she wanted you both on the team under one condition that you both understand that this is my team I run 5-0 and we do things my way by the book " Danny says as he offers each their badge and gun

Both agree to his terms then they both walk to the door but Danny calls Steve back and 

" Just so we are clear I am detective Williams to you we are not friends I don't trust you don't ask about my personal life as that is none of your concern my children are off limits we are only boss employee don't forget it and I will be watching you to make sure you don't mess up are we clear " Danny says in a harsh and unfeeling voice.

" Yes very " Steve says as he looks at his once best friend now boss

" Good now get out " Danny says as he sits down at his desk to go over paperwork

Steve walks to the door stops looks back at Danny then says for what's worth I really am sorry Danny looks at him with a hard blink look then says it's not worth much then dismisses Steve who is deeply sadden by Danny's treatment.

Steve walks out of Danny's office and over to the team and explains everything why he left why he came back but that doesn't explain why Steve never called text emailed or anything, Catherine could see how much damage Steve has done to the team but mostly she could see how much pain and anger Danny was in.

Steve and Catherine left the office and building heading home where they would have a very long heart to heart over what Steve did to Danny and the team.

The team stood watching Danny knowing this was killing him having Steve back on the team but they also know that Danny will do everything in his power to keep Steve out of his life so Steve never learns that Danny has cancer and is beating it so far. The team, his children and Rachel, and the governor are the only ones who know that Danny is sick.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the team has arrived all but Danny who is at cemo, the team start working on their paperwork, while Steve and Catherine are filling out their paperwork for the governor both wondering where Danny is cause he needs to sign off on their paperwork. 

It was shortly after 9am, when Danny called and said that he had a couple of meetings he has to go to and won't be in today, Steve and Catherine were like what the hell they need his signature for their paperwork.

Two weeks later, Catherine sees their paperwork is still sitting on Danny's desk, she picks it up and takes it over to Danny's house where Danny is asleep on the couch while Grace takes care of him. Grace sees Catherine through the window, she goes out side and 

" Please don't say anything to Steve Danno doesn't want him to know this has to stay between us please Catherine will you keep dad's secret or are you going to hurt dad like Steve did are you going to betray Danno like Steve did you and Dad were friends once are you going to hurt him by telling Steve Danno considers you a friend " Grace says as she looks at Catherine

" Oh my God what is wrong with him why isn't he in the hospital " Catherine says as she looks at Danny who is resting on the couch.

Grace let's Catherine into the house where Catherine goes to Danny's side places a cool hand on the side of his face then 

" Danno had cemo today that's why he is resting " Grace said as she looks at her dad then at Catherine

" Wait Danny has cancer " Catherine asked as she looks at the two of them

" Yes he doesn't want Steve to know so you can't tell Steve " Grace says as she sits on the floor next to her dad

" Who knows " Catherine asked as she sat in the chair next to the couch

" Mom Charlie me the governor and the team now you " Grace says as she looks at her dad.

For the next hour, Grace and Catherine talk about Danny his cancer and his anger at Steve and the email where Danny begs Steve to come home but Steve never responded so Danny gave up trying. 

It was 1:30 in the morning, when Catherine made her way home where Steve was waiting for her, he started yelling at her but Catherine didn't pay attention to him, she grabbed her laptop and locked herself in Mary's old room, Catherine hacked into Steve's email address and searched for Danny's email then she finds it then she opens the email reads the letter. As she reads it tears are pouring down her face, Catherine realizes that she can't tell Steve what is going on with Danny but she can help Danny any way she can. 

Catherine fell asleep in Mary's room, she woke up with a start cause she thought Danny being sick was a dream but it wasn't. Catherine snuck out of Mary's room into Steve's where she got dressed and left the house all before Steve was done with his morning swim.

Catherine drove over to Danny's and asked if he wanted a ride to work, Danny said yes so they drove to work and met up with the team.

Later that morning, Danny and Steve were arguing when Danny got very dizzy and called Tani who Ran over told Steve to leave now.

After Steve leaves, Danny lays his head on the back of his office couch willing the dizziness to go away. Tani stayed with Danny leaving Steve to Wonder what the hell is going on with Danny Catherine and the team.


	3. Chapter 3

After 3 very long weeks of 4 major cases and three back to back arounds of cemo, Danny is thankful it was the weekend and he can just rest and relax all weekend and be ready for Monday.

Late Saturday night, Danny was burning up and freezing, he tried to call his team but both one was answering then he dialed Catherine's number but only to have Steve answer then 

" Steve I need you " Danny says very softly and like he was in pain 

" Where are you " Steve says as he is pulling on his cargo pants and shirt

" I am home please hurry Steve " Danny says as he groans in pain

" I am on my way just hold on " Steve says before hanging up

Catherine comes back from the kitchen to see Steve is dressed he tells her Danny called Catherine gets dressed and they both leave. Steve drives to Danny's place in record time.

Once at Danny's house, they rush in calling Danny's name Danny says in his room, both race to his room where they see him sweating 

Steve is at the side of the bed, he places a hand on the side of Danny's face he could tell Danny has a fever Catherine goes to get a cool cloth for Danny 

Danny leans into Steve's touch then he is reminded of how much he has missed steve. Steve moves Danny over so he can get into bed then pulls Danny into his arms Danny lays his head on Steve's chest as Catherine lays the cloth on Danny's forehead, Catherine then leaves the room to go get Danny some water and food.

An hour later, Danny wakes up in pain and this time he runs to the bathroom where he throws up then Steve wakes up to Danny getting sick then runs to the bathroom where he sees Danny passed out.

Steve calls for the EMTs who show up two minutes later and rush Danny to the hospital then Catherine calls the team and the governor, plus his children and ex who all arrive and they all seem so concern but Steve has no idea what is going on with Danny, the doctor comes out and says that Danny needs fluids and rest, his body is exhausted, Tani asks if this has anything to do with his condition, the doctor says no it doesn't then everyone gets out a sigh of relief knowing that this has nothing to do with his cancer Steve just stood there very confused as to what everyone is talking what condition what the hell is going on with Danny and why won't any one tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days go by, Danny starts to get tired more and is exhausted, the cemo is making him weaker and angrier and angrier by the day, but it all comes to head when he and steve get into a huge yelling match in Danny's office where Danny gets dizzy and sits down right away then he calls for Adam who comes in tells Steve to get out of the office now, Steve leaves Danny's office again wondering what the hell is going on, 

Adam made sure Danny was okay which he was cause he was laying down on the couch, Adam went out to the main office and started yelling at Steve about his fight with Danny and how selfish he was for leaving Danny after sleeping with him then ignore him when he needed you most I mean Danny has always been there for you but you can't say the same can you Steve then wonders what the hell that meant, soon the whole team was there and the fighting keeps going til Danny is at the door of his office yells knock it off please everyone looks at who can barely stand Steve says fuck this and he is at Danny's side Danny was so exhausted that he leaned against Steve then says take me home please 

Steve helps Danny leave the office and the building, Steve then helps Danny into the car puts his seat belt on then shuts his door Steve gets into the drivers seat and drives them to Danny's house then 

" Stop being so angry I don't need it " Danny said as he laid his head against the window closing his eyes 

" What the fuck is going on why is everyone acting like your sick " Steve says as he looks at Danny out of one eye 

" Stop the car please " Danny says as he feels like he is going to be sick

Steve stops the car on the side of the road and Danny gets out of the car makes it a few steps then he is throwing up Steve is at his side Danny leans into Steve home please Danny says then Steve helps Danny back to the car then drives them to Danny's house.

At Danny's house, Steve helps Danny out of the car and into the house, they walk to the couch where Danny sits down then asks Steve to go get him his meds next to the fridge and a bottle of water, Steve returns with them Danny takes the meds and water, Danny looks up at Steve who looks concern then Danny stands up Steve is still at his side as he walks down to his bedroom, 

Once in the bedroom, Danny lays down in the middle of the bed then he looks at Steve and says I am sick I have cancer Danny looks at Steve who crawled in bed behind Danny letting Danny's back rest against Steve's chest as Danny falls asleep in Steve's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Long after Danny fell asleep, Steve laid there on Danny's bed Danny is asleep in Steve's arms Steve is just thinking about what Danny just said Danny has cancer. Steve felt like his heart was breaking into a billion pieces he brushes his lips against Danny's forehead whispering we will get through this together you and me we are a team I am so very sorry I left you to fight this but I am here now don't shut me out.

Steve just laid there thinking about everything soon he was sound asleep, meanwhile Catherine was sitting on the couch watching TV giving Steve and Danny their time.

Two hours later, Steve wakes up to the sound of Danny throwing up Steve jumps off the bed and into the bathroom where he finds Danny leaning against the wall Steve then kneels down in front of Danny who rests his head on Steve's arm seconds later Catherine comes in with some water for Danny. Steve and Catherine both help Danny back to the bed.

After helping Steve get Danny back in bed, Catherine left Steve to take care of Danny who was now laying on his side his face burried in Steve's thigh, Catherine went back to the living room where she turn back on the TV and enjoyed some romantic movie.

An hour later, Steve came out of Danny's room walked in to the living room where he dropped down on the couch next to Catherine who laid her head against his shoulder and

" I am so sorry Steve " Catherine said as they sat together on the couch

" Sorry for what "Steve asked as he looked over at her from the corner of his eye 

" This " Catherine said as she pulled out the heartbreaking letter Danny wrote him 

Steve took the piece of paper and flipped it open and began to read it,

Dear Steve,

I know you are off chasing after your happiness and I am so very happy for you but sadly I need you more than ever. A month after you left, I started to feel sick and I was tired all the time. Tani sent me to the doctors where they ran a bunch of tests and sadly they told me that I have cancer. I realized that I need to tell you something and I need you to know that I am in love with you always have since the day we met and I am so sorry I never told you. I started chemo and it sucks let me tell you, I have good days and bad days but right now more than ever I really need you.

All my love

Danno

Tears were streaming down Steve's face as he read the letter over and over again then he looks at Catherine and 

" I think it's best if we break up " Steve said as he looked at Catherine 

" Yes we should Steve Danny needs you more than I do so go take care of him " Catherine said as she stood up and grabbed her stuff.

Steve walked Catherine to the door opened it and Catherine walked out of the house and into the cool breeze then with a last wave Steve shut and locked the door to his past and then walked down the hall opened the door to his future.


End file.
